


Push

by momiji_neyuki, thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Writing With My Feisty!Patrick [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Bullying, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Handcuffs, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Public Hand Jobs, Reconciliation, Regret, Sex Toys, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Mikey got up and left the room. He was angry at Patrick for having a better life than him. Patrick wasn't bullied at school, he wasn't picked on by his older brother. Patrick didn't seem to have a problem in the world...till now.





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is the final fic in the **[Match Box 20](http://archiveofourown.org/series/726687)** series. Sorry it took so long but this one went through a few changes before we finally settled on how to write it. I know the tags may seeem extreme for the Teen rating, but trust me, it will make sense. ^-^
> 
> Much love to my Feisty!Patrick, _***thePetetoherPatrick***_ now with fluff added thanks to her Sunshine!Gerard from **[Three AM](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10914504)**! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Ago***_

"What if they don't like each other Gee or worse what if we they do and we break up in a horrible way and tear their friendship apart forever?!"

"You are way overthinking it. They'll get along fine and we are not tearing any sort of friendship, or our relationship for that matter, apart unless you're trying to tell me something. Quit being so dramatic."

Gerard laughed and shook his head at him.

"Fuck you, I'm president of the Drama Club, drama is what I do best Mr. Sensitive Artist."

 Frank slapped his boyfriend of only three months playfully. They had hit it off beautifully when the drama department asked the art department for their best student artist for a painting for the upcoming play. They sent Gerard and Frank was smitten from the moment he shook the young man's hand. Now three months later they were getting ready to go home for Spring break and meet each other’s families, including introducing their little brothers.

"Oh...is that what it is? And here I thought the title was Drama Queen. Whoops."

Gerard chuckled and leaned away from Frank, preparing to be slapped again.

"Oh you know I am a Queen honey and I play the parts to prove it too!"

Frank snapped his fingers at Gerard. He was actually one of the main drag queens in the school's production of To Wong Foo this Spring. They were going to go into rehearsals as soon as break was over. Gerard rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You are something else."

"Yeah, but I am you're something else."

 Frank leaned up on his tip toes and kissed Gerard sweetly.

"Come on, let's go pack for the trip. You can be the Bobby Ray to my Chi Chi."

Frank began to saunter away wiggling his hips as he went.

"I have no idea what that meant but ok."

Gerard shook his head and walked a little faster to catch up to Frank, who moved fast for someone that small.

"Don't worry Gee, I will teach you all."

*

*

*

"So this is my little brother Patrick, he doesn't really like nick names although older brother privilege, I get to call him Ricky.”

Frank ruffled Patrick's hair affectionately Patrick grumbled and swatted at his brother.

"Frank, I swear. Don't touch my hair, you spoon."

Mikey just looked at the boy. He was weird. Gerard chuckled and shook his head. The kid was sweet.

"This is Mikey. He's kind of quiet but it'll be fine when you get to know him a little better."

"Well, Gee and I are going to go hang with the grownups so you two play nice."

Frank ruffled his hair again and then he and Gerard were gone. Patrick looked up at the taller boy and smiled. He wasn't real sure about Mikey but he was pretty sure he'd seen him around before...though he could be wrong.

"Uh, hi."

"Hey. So you go to my school right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I see you in the art wing a lot."

"Yeah, I'm in Theater. I think I've seen you around but I'm usually kind of busy."

Patrick offered an apologetic smile.

"Sure."

 Mikey is sure Patrick has seen him around, seen him getting bullied, but no one picks on Patrick. He is small and timid, but they leave him alone.

"So...uh...what do you wanna do while they are off wherever they vanished to?"

"We can go to my room and play video games."

"Yeah, ok, what games do you have?"

Mikey just started walking towards the house. Patrick had to almost run to keep up with him. Mikey headed down the stairs to his brother’s old room. Patrick raised an eyebrow but followed. So he lives in a basement. Patrick followed cautiously hoping it's not one of those creepy weird basements that don't seem suitable for life. Mikey had made a real home for himself after Gerard left for college. He was excited when Gerard said he could move in and even more when his parents approved. Gerard said he would just stay in Mikey's old room, which became a guest room anyway. All Gerard's stuff that he didn't take with him and binned it so he could find everything easily. Gerard was surprisingly organized for an artist. Mikey had been down there for six months and he was loving it. He flopped on the sofa and waited for Patrick to show. Patrick walked into the room and looked around a bit. It didn't look too bad. He wasn't sure what to do really but instead of just standing there awkwardly he moved to sit on the space on the sofa. He kind of curled up and tried to give Mikey space.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"What?"

Patrick looked at him and tilted his head in confusion.

"You said you wanted to know what kind of games I had so go look."

Mikey pointed to the shelf that held the console and a stack of games.

"Oh."

Patrick said in surprise and looked where Mikey pointed. He got up to go look through the games and found he didn't really know any of the games Mikey had. Mikey studied the boy from behind. There was vulnerability in his stance that Mikey knew all too well led to people picking on you. He had it too, but...for some reason right now, he didn't feel it.

"Just grab one of the two player games."

Patrick nodded and picked the first multiplayer he saw to put in the console and go back to the sofa. He curled back up the way he'd been before.

"We need controllers."

"Oh, right, sorry."

Patrick got up to get them quickly.

"I get controller one."

Mikey held out his hand for the one that was see through and had sparkles in it. It was Gerard's lucky controller and he never let Mikey use it.

"Ok."

 Patrick handed it to him and sat back down.

Mikey waited for it to start. He chose his character first and the background they would use. Patrick picked a character and tried to figure out what kind of game this was going to be.

“So you have to kill as many zombies as you can and not get bit."

 Mikey changed the screen.

"Use the C button to do what i just did. B lets you check your ammo and armor. A is for shooting. D is for items. Got it?"

"Uh...I think so."

Patrick looked from Mikey to the controller, then to the screen.

"Okay good. So whoever gets the most points before they lose all their lives has to do something for the winner. Agreed?"

"Ok...yeah I guess so."

Patrick shrugged, he wasn't real sure but figured it couldn't be anything too bad so why not.

"Okay, let’s start."

*

*

*

"How are you guys getting on?"

Frank and Gerard came down the stairs with a bag that filled the room with the scent of fried chicken. Frank saw that the boys were playing video games and chuckled. Patrick played things like World of Warcraft and Minecraft on the computer, but he never liked video games.

"Wow Ricky look at you!"

Patrick looked up at Frank in surprise. He smiled and shrugged.

"We got KFC for you guys."

Mikey decimated four more zombies without even looking.

"Did you get biscuits Gee?"

"Do I look like an idiot to you? Of course I did."

Gerard rolled his eyes at Mikey.

"Yay!"

Mikey killed six more and then declared the game over. He dropped the controller and moved so Gerard could sit and put the bag down.

"So what was the score Ricky?"

 Frank sat next to Patrick and ruffled his hair as Patrick mimed Mikey with his own controller.

"Um...I'm not really sure but I think I got my butt kicked. He's good at that game."

He shrugged and leaned away from Frank a little bit, trying to flatten his hair back out.

"Gee used to kick my ass all the time. I swear I was his slave with all the bets I lost."

 Mikey opened the biscuit box and grabbed one taking a bite and making a satisfied noise. Gerard swatted Mikey in the back of the head.

"Not that you ever actually listened very well."

"Hey!"

Frank laughed.

"You guys must have had an interesting dynamic from what Gee told me about you."

Gerard shrugged and sat down, purposefully sitting half on Mikey just because he could and he knew Mikey would complain.

"Geeze Gee, what do you weigh now, three tons? Get off, you're squishing me!"

Mikey tried to push Gerard, but his arms were skinny with no muscle.

"Rude."

Gerard chuckled and moved over a bit.

 "I was not squishing you. It's not my fault there is nothing to you. Which I don't understand, because I swear you eat more than should even be possible for someone your size."

"I wouldn't complain if Gerard sat on me."

"Eeewww gross!"

Mikey made gagging noises around his biscuit and grabbed another one.

Patrick made a face and shifted away from Frank a little bit. Gerard chuckled.

"I know you wouldn't complain."

Frank opened the chicken bucket as well as the side items. He took his biscuit and then one for Gerard. That left two. Before Patrick could take his, Mikey grabbed the box. Gerard noticed and swatted Mikey again. "Share with Patrick, don't be fucking rude."

"He loft tha beft so I geft his bifcuit."

Gerard glared hard at Mikey.

"I will sit on you again."

Mikey swallowed.

"Just like you did with me, we made a bet on the game. He lost and I won so I get his biscuit."

 "I mean...I guess that's fair, but Ricky doesn't really play games like this."

 Mikey looked at Frank and smirked.

 "Gee never had any mercy on me, even when the game was new. At least I am not as bad as him. You should have seen when he made he do the laundry and wash his sheets. All those stains."

"It's fine, Gerard. He can have the biscuit."

Patrick shook his head. Gerard looked at Patrick and then Mikey. If Patrick was okay with it then how could Gerard complain.

 "Well...whatever then."

"You are just too amazing Ricky."

Frank handed him his biscuit.

"Shut up and eat your biscuit, Frank."

Patrick wrinkled his nose up at him.

Frank sighed and ruffled Patrick's hair again.

“You are too nice little brother. You need to think of yourself more."

He broke the biscuit in half and handed Patrick half. Patrick accepted the half with a shrug and leaned into Frank a little bit. Gerard watched them and smiled. Mikey was jealous. Gerard never cuddled with him. Gerard was a typical big brother always picking on Mikey. Frank apparently didn't do that to Patrick and even though he frowned, he never stopped Frank from ruffling his hair.

"So did you boys find out you had anything in common?"

Mikey shrugged.

"We go to the same school."

Gerard looked at Patrick and at Mikey.

"That's it?"

Frank looked at Patrick.

"Didn't you two talk about movies, music, hobbies, anything?"

"Not really, just played the game."

"Ah, so maybe after lunch."

 Frank grabbed a breast and put it on a plate with a scoop from each side.

"Here you go Ricky, I know it's your favorite."

"Thanks Frankie."

Patrick smiled happily at him. Mikey looked at Gerard, who was helping himself to a plate. Gerard noticed Mikey looking at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna make me one too?"

Gerard rolled his eyes but made a plate up for Mikey and handed it to him.

"You good now?"

Mikey looked how Gerard slapped his plate together with no care. He didn't even grab Mikey's favorite piece of the chicken.

"Bathroom."

 Mikey got up and left the room. He was angry at Patrick for having a better life than him. Patrick wasn't bullied at school, he wasn't picked on by his older brother. Patrick didn't seem to have a problem in the world...till now.

_***Time Stamp: Two Years Later***_

It started with little things. Mikey making Patrick carry his books. Then pay for his snacks and eventually his lunch...unless he took Patrick's. He didn't bully him the way he was bullied, but he slowly noticed that his bullies backed off when they saw what he was doing. Now he was free to do as he pleased to Patrick without concern. Someone asked if they were going out and Mikey said yes so that people would wonder less about them. It worked out in his favor cause Patrick believed it even though Mikey never actually asked him. Noe Mikey could demand even more of Patrick and no one wondered why. It was so easy to push the strawberry blonde around cause he would do anything Mikey had asked.

  **She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough**

 "Come on Patrick, we are gonna be late for the movie!"

"Ok, sorry."

 Patrick hurried up a bit. Mikey really wanted to see this movie so he really didn't want to be late.

"You have the money for the tickets and the snacks?"

"Yep."

He patted the pocket he kept his wallet in.

"Good, now let’s go before the good seats are taken."

Patrick nodded and smiled at him.

"Stop smiling like an idiot, God, I don't know why I put up with you sometimes!"

  **I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in.**

Patrick's smile faded. He looked down.

"Sorry."

"Whatever, come on."

Mikey grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him into the theater. They got soda, popcorn, candy and snacks for later. Mikey made Patrick carry it all up to the balcony. They sat in the back where there was a little ledge to put everything on.

"Finally."

Patrick set the stuff down on the ledge and was relieved they'd gotten here in time and got the seats Mikey wanted. He didn't want to be the reason they'd missed out. The settled in and the movie started.

*

*

*

  **And I don't know if I've ever been really loved**

 Mikey was pissed. The movie was not what he thought it was and now he was bored. Patrick was enjoying it though and then really bothered Mikey. He looked over at the wide eyes look on Patrick's face and smirked. He slipped his hand down from the arm rest to his thigh and lightly caressed it. Patrick jumped a little at the contact and made a surprised noise. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Mikey. Mikey had looked back at the screen before moving his hand. He continued to watch the movie and caress Patrick's thigh moving closer to his crotch. Patrick frowned and squirmed a bit but tried to go back to paying attention to the movie. Mikey knew that he would win in the end. he moved his hand over and started to rub Patrick's crotch pressing down on his hidden cock. Patrick squeaked in shock and looked at Mikey again, giving him a "what the hell?" look. Mikey felt Patrick jump and smirked. This time he reached up and pulled the zipper down. He smiled when he felt that Patrick wasn't wearing any underwear. Mikey forbid it.

**By a hand that's touched me, well I feel like something's gonna give**

He pulled Patrick's cock out in the dark and started to stroke it.

"Mikey!"

 Patrick squirmed, trying to stay quiet and not draw any attention to them.

"Quiet or you will get caught exposing yourself."

 Mikey squeezed the shaft tightly. Patrick bit his lip and furrowed his brows, willing Mikey to cut it out.

"That's better, now just watch the movie."

Mikey turned back to the movie and continued to jerk his cock. He knew all of Patrick's weaknesses and exploited them all till Patrick was a panting mess on the verge of cumming.

"Mikey..."

Patrick whined under his breath.

"Beg for it. Beg me to let you cum."

"Please....shit...please Mikey."

He tried to be as quiet as he possibly could. The movie was totally lost on him, he'd missed most of it with Mikey distracting him, but he was still very aware if they got caught they were screwed.

"What will you do if I let you cum?"

Mikey did a little flick and twist of his wrist dragging his nail under the head. Patrick jumped again and whined at him. He scrunched his face up as he closed his eyes tight.

 "Whatever you want...please."

He barely managed to whisper.

"Do my homework for a month...all of it."

"Ok ok ok...fine."

 He whined again.

"Good boy."

Mikey stopped playing now and sped up his movements Patrick bit his lip again and tried not to moan or whine. He had to clamp his hand over his mouth as tight as he could as he started coming. Mikey milked him through the whole thing and then pulled his hand away wiping it on the seat in front of him.

"Pass me the popcorn Trick."

Patrick grabbed the popcorn with a shaky hand to pass it to Mikey. He couldn't get his head straight enough to actually be bothered by Mikey's seeming lack of general interest in anything going on.

  **And I'm a little bit angry, well...**

 Mikey took a hand full and ate it. He could taste the salt and butter on the popcorn as well as the tinge of salt and something...Patrick on his hand. They watched the rest of the movie in silence.

*

*

*

Patrick frowned and stayed quiet as they left the movie theater. He wasn't sure how this became a thing between them that Mikey was just ok doing stuff like that and then two seconds later wanted popcorn. He didn't seem to actually care at all.

"Fuck, I am exhausted. I'm gonna head home. See you at school Trick."

Mikey started walking toward the bus stop. Patrick looked at him and furrowed his brow together. What was he really supposed to say.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

He pulled out his phone to text Frank to come get him. He was not walking and maybe Frank could make sense of any of this.

"Oh and Trick...make sure you don't tell anyone or else..."

With that Mikey boarded the bus and was gone.

*

*

*

"You seem quiet Ricky, did you enjoy the movie?"

Frank was half way to their house. He and Gerard had been there for Spring break and were getting ready to go back.

"Yeah, it was fine."

He had wanted to talk to Frank but Mikey warned him not to tell anyone. He didn't know what he was going to do, especially with it being Frank who noticed every little thing when something wasn't right with his little brother.

"Why do I not believe you. Come on, let's go get some ice cream and talk."

*

*

*

**This ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you around**

Mikey was bored already. It was only a few hours since the movie and he had nothing to do. Gerard said Frank was with Patrick so Mikey thought they would hang out, but Gerard went to see his friend Ray, who went to a different college. He didn't even ask Mikey if he wanted to come.

 "Stupid Gee, stupid Frank, stupid..."

 Mikey flopped on his bed and sighed. He knew what he needed. He grabbed his phone and texted Patrick.

*Come over*

Patrick looked at his phone and frowned. He doubted Frank was gonna let him leave without a million questions at this point.

*Can't. Busy.*

Mikey frowned. He knew that Patrick was with Frank. He quickly texted Frank and then answered Patrick. *Too busy for me? :(*

 Frank looked down at is phone and chuckled. Patrick looked at Frank in confusion and then back at his phone.

 *Sorry.*

*I'm not too worried about it. See you later Trick *

*See you later.*

 Patrick turned the ringer on his phone off and sank down in his seat.

"This was nice. I miss hanging with you. Next time you’re not busy with your boyfriend we can hang out again."

"Yeah..."

Patrick looked up at Frank. He missed hanging out with him too.

"I'll come up and visit for your vacation that weekend. Now we should get going."

Frank gathered the empty I've cream dishes and put them in the trash. He ruffled Patrick's hair.

"Ok."

Patrick got up and followed Frank out. Frank drove down a familiar street, but not their way home.

"Wait...where are we going?"

 Patrick frowned at Frank. Frank chuckled.

"Well a little birdie told me that there was a sad little boy on the street who missed his boyfriend very much and asked me to be a messenger of love and deliver you to him so that you could dry his tears."

Patrick's eyes went wide and he sank down in his seat trying to figure out what the hell made Frank think that. Frank pulled into Mikey's driveway.

 "Gee will be back later so when I come to see him, I'll pick you up."

Frank smiled and ruffled Patrick's hair.

"Go cheer your boyfriend up."

Patrick looked at the house and at Frank. He slumped his shoulders and got out of the car to trudge up to the front door.

Frank waved just as Mikey opened the door. He waved back and watched him drive off.

"Come on, I got a new game."

Mikey walked away without waiting for Patrick and headed down the stairs.

  **You don't owe me, we might change**

Patrick closed the door and followed Mikey downstairs, wondering what new game this was going to be and how bad he was going to suck at it.

*

*

*

 "I win again."

Mikey smirked as he put the controller down.

 "Now I wonder what's my prize."

Mikey went to his closet and pulled down a box that Patrick had come to know all too well.

 "Strip to your boxers and on the bed on your knees Trick."

He pulled the hand cuffs out. Patrick had actually really tried to win that one, and again failed miserably. He got up to do as he was told. He normally would have no problem with it and was fine with losing. But the path his mind had been on since the theater was not helping him here and the betrayal of Frank dropping him off here instead of taking him home, like he'd wanted, was overwhelming. He stripped down, and crawled onto the bed. For whatever reason the back of his mind still tried to tell him Mikey was nice, he cared about Mikey, and Mikey was good, so why fight with him. He liked making Mikey happy. He sighed and ignored the negative crap in his head. He wanted Mikey to be happy, Mikey had won fair and square. Patrick would be good.

  **Yeah we just might feel good.**

*

*

*

 "Hey Gee, Hey Frank."

 Mikey was watching TV upstairs when Frank and his brother walked in.

"Hey Mikey, where's Ricky?"

 "He's tied up and the moment, are you ready to go?"

 "Nah, I'm gonna spend some time with Gee upstairs."

 "Alright, I'm gonna let Patrick know you are here."

Mikey got up and headed down the stairs. It was dark now, but a small light could be heard as well as a buzzing noise.

"Hey Trick, Frankie's here, but he gonna hand with Gee, so we still got more time to play."

 Mikey heard a groan and turned on the light. Patrick was on the bed still kneeling. His hands were cuffed along with his feet. He had a cock ring on and a small vibrator pushed inside him aimed at his prostate. Patrick whined as he looked up at Mikey. Mikey sat down in front of Patrick. He saw Patrick's face falling and held it up.

 "So is it better without the gag or would you rather have it?"

**I wanna push you around, well I will, I will**

Patrick shook his head, he hated that gag.

"Well I see you managed to learn how to keep quiet ever without it."

 Mikey reached out and squeezed Patrick's cock. Patrick whined again and leaned forward a bit, leaning his head on Mikey's shoulder.

"Did I say you could touch me?"

 Mikey moved and Patrick fell forward from the momentum onto his face. Patrick made a little "oof" sound as his face hit the bed, he groaned and tried to wiggle to sit back up.

"Nah, stay there."

  **I wanna push you down, well I will, I will.**

 Mikey held Patrick down and moved behind him. He ran a hand across his back and down to his ass pressing the vibrator in more. Patrick groaned louder but stopped trying to sit up. Mikey played with the vibrator a bit more and then it got boring. In fact torturing Patrick was getting boring and he didn't know why. Maybe he was getting tired of him. Maybe he needed a new toy, someone more willing than Patrick. Mikey sighed and pulled the vibrator out. He reached around and undid the cock ring. Then he opened both sets of cuffs. Patrick frowned and sat up, looking at Mikey in confusion.

"Come on, go clean up and get dressed. We don't need Frank and Gee coming down here and seeing you like this."

Patrick wasn't sure what was going on but he did as he was told and grabbed his clothes before heading into the bathroom, almost tripping on the way. Mikey sighed. He wasn't sure what to do. He guessed it was fun while it lasted. There was a new kid in school that had the same small build as Patrick. He would start talking to him on Monday.

**I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted Well I will**

Worse comes to worse he could just go back to Patrick. It wasn't like he was going anywhere any time soon.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

 Frank sat with Patrick in his room. After the phone call last night he told Gerard that he was going to take a few days and go see him, Frank didn't like the idea of Patrick being upset and when he told Frank that it seemed like Mikey was interested in a new boy at school, Frank instantly became protective...but what do you do when your boyfriend is related? Frank sighed. He needed to think of his brother first no matter what.

"So tell me again...Mikey just got bored with you?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I guess I just wasn't good enough for him."

Patrick curled up and buried his face in his knees. He felt completely ridiculous.

"Stop that Ricky, you are amazing. Has he actually said he didn't want to go out with you anymore?"

"He literally hasn't talked to me and just keeps avoiding me, Frank, what does that tell you? And before you make me sound like an idiot teenager...I have tried and I've also seen him being like flirty as hell with this other guys so don't even."

 Patrick tucked his feet together and hugged his legs.

"Have you said anything to him? Like asked his straight out?"

Patrick grumbled and glared at Frank.

 "If he's avoiding me how exactly would you like me to do that?"

"Did you try texting him?"

Frank saw the answer on Patrick's face.

"Look, I'm trying to understand everything here."

"Well obviously I texted him."

 Patrick grabbed his phone and tossed it to Frank. Frank looked at all the texts that hadn't been read.

"Want me to kill him for you?"

"No. That won't help. All that would do is put you in jail."

Patrick shook his head and rested his head on his knees.

"Yeah, well I don't like little assholes who hurt my brother like that."

Patrick shrugged but didn't say anything. Frank pulled Patrick in close and hugged his tightly.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream."

Patrick mumbled an "ok" into Frank's shoulder where he buried his face and stayed there.

*

*

*

"Oh Mikey, that's funny."

"Sure Pete."

 Mikey was bored again. He was sitting with Pete at the park when he saw Patrick and Frank drive by. They pulled into the mall and Mikey knew they were getting ice cream.

"Come on Pete, let's get ice cream. "

"Okay Mikey! "

Patrick got out of the car and followed Frank into the ice cream shop they always went to.

"You sit and I'll get your favorite."

 Frank ruffled Patrick's hair and then got in line. Patrick didn't even grumble at his hair being ruffled, nor did he fix it. He couldn't find it in himself to care. It was just what Frank did and it was reassuring if he was honest. He sat at the table in the corner and watched Frank quietly.

"You sit here."

Mikey pointed to a seat in the corner where he could watch Patrick.

 "Okay Mikey!"

Mikey sighed, Pete always did everything he asked with a smile on his face. It wasn't with the same resistance that Patrick gave him. He passes by Patrick's table on purpose getting on line. Patrick wasn't really paying attention but when he saw Mikey he put his arms on the table and buried his head in them. He didn't seem to have seen Patrick but he could also still be ignoring and avoiding him. His only hope now being that Frank didn't see Mikey. Patrick looked in the direction Mikey had come from and sure enough he spotted the other guy Mikey had been showing a lot of interest in. Frank gave his order and headed to the pickup window. While he was waiting he saw Patrick was looking behind him. There was a boy sitting there bouncing in his seat. Frank chuckled cause he was like that at that age too. Then he saw Mikey. The boy in the corner was waving to him. Frank put two and two together quickly.

**She said I don't know why you ever would lie to me.**

Patrick went back to resting his head on his arms and started to regret letting Frank bring him out of the house. Just as Mikey was walking over Frank order was ready. He decided to just take it and not start anything...for now. He went back to the table and saw Patrick had his head down.

"Hey, we can leave if you want."

Patrick looked up at him and shrugged. He sat up so he wasn't leaning on the table anymore so Frank could set the ice cream down. Mikey walked past the table and to the front where Pete was.

"Oh wow! I never had rum raisin before, but my grandmother used to eat it a lot!"

 "Sure."

Mikey sat down with his cup of butter pecan and ate it slowly as Pete talked nonstop about the ice cream and everything else.

"He doesn't look like they are dating Ricky, in fact he looks like he would rather be anywhere else."

Frank chuckled a bit happy that Mikey seemed to be miserable. Patrick glanced over at them and shrugged again.

"He's been avoiding me and spending time with him, and he didn't look like that about it before. That's new."

"Maybe you misunderstood. Maybe he isn't dating him. Maybe they are just friends...although not for much longer with the look Mikey is giving him."

 "OH WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP PETE!"

The whole cafe stopped and looked over at the two boys in the corner. Mikey had stood up and upended Pete's ice cream in his lap. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out. Patrick watched him walk out and looked over at the other guy, whose name is Pete apparently. He wasn't sure what he thought about it or how to feel.

"How about you go see about Mikey and I'll talk to the kid."

Frank got up and headed over to the corner table. He started talking to Pete and Pete lit up and laughed so he must have been alright. Patrick frowned at Frank and grumbled for a minute before getting up to go after Mikey, even just finding out what the hell was going on would be great at that point. He did manage to catch up to him and walked right into him because he didn't expect him to be _right_ there.

"Hey."

Patrick caught his balance and looked up Mikey.

"Hey..."

"Where's Frankie?"

"Talking to Pete I think."

"Good luck to him then, it's like talking to a child."

"If he's childish then why'd you start dating him, surely that's something you would've picked up on before hand."

 Patrick frowned at him.

"Who said I was dating him. I'm dating you remember?"

"Really? Could've fooled me. Last I checked when you're dating someone you don't avoid them and ignore them for days on end and go out with some other guy."

Patrick said indignantly, and glared up at him. He'd never really talked to Mikey like this and wasn't sure how it would go but he was upset and didn't care.

  **Like I'm a little untrusting when I think that the truth is gonna hurt ya.**

"One of my teachers asked me to show him around and he kind of just got stuck to me. He never got the hint that I had a boyfriend or anything. I bet tomorrow he still thinks we are best friends."

Patrick shook his head and crossed his arms tight over his chest.

"You still ignored me and avoided me for days with no explanation. You left me to sit there and believe I'd messed it up or you were just bored with me. No matter how many times I tried to get a hold of you or talk to you at school, all I got was silence and you ignoring me."

"Sorry."

Patrick couldn't help but be shocked at the apology. He looked up at Mikey, tilting his head slightly. His frown softened a bit and his whole stance relaxed a bit. He wasn't really sure what to do with an apology from Mikey.

"Can I make it up to you?"

 

**And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me**

"How do you plan to do that?"

 Patrick asked uncertainly but trying to give Mikey the benefit of the doubt.

"How about we start with dinner?"

"Oh...ok...yeah, I guess we could do that."

 Patrick nodded and relaxed some more.

Mikey slipped his arm around Patrick's waist and guided him to the bus stop. With his other hand he texted Frank and let him know their plans.

*

*

*

"That was amazing."

Mikey rubbed his stomach.

"I do love your cooking. You make pasta better than my mom and she's Italian."

Mikey got up and dropped his plate in the sink. He kissed Patrick's cheek.

"After you do the dishes, come downstairs, I want to show you something."

He kissed him again and then left the kitchen. Patrick sighed and started washing dishes. He didn't particularly hurry to do them. Mikey could wait. He finished up the dishes, dried his hands, and wandered downstairs to see what Mikey had in store for him. Mikey was sitting on his bed with a box. It had bright colors in it.

"Gee gave me these as a joke gift a few years ago."

"Ok..."

Patrick looked at the box and read the label. Edible body paints weren't really something he'd ever heard of before. He looked at Mikey in mild confusion. Mikey shrugged and opened the box. He slipped off his shirt and set them up on the night stand. Patrick stood there awkwardly and watched uncertainty.

"Well...what are you waiting for, strip."

Patrick frowned but did as he was told.

  **And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me**

 Mikey watched as Patrick took everything except his boxers off. He wondered what Patrick would look like with tattoos like Frank. Well he could find out now. In fact he wanted to take this moment seriously.

"I'll be right back, lay on the bed."

 Mikey left the room heading for his brother's packed art supplies in the totes. Patrick kind of watched him in confusion as he left and sat down on the edge of the bed, still uncertain of that was going to happen. He wasn't worried, per say, just a little uncomfortable. Mikey returned with a set of paint brushes and a palette. He squirted the paints on it and then dipped the brush in the glass of water that was already on the night stand. He dipped the brush and began to paint.

*

*

*

Mikey seemed to be in a trance, but the sound of his phone brought him out of it. He looked at Patrick and realized he had been painting for a while. he had covered Patrick's body in flowers of various kinds and colors. Patrick looked like he belonged on display, but Mikey didn't want anyone to see him like this. This was for his eyes only. He put the brush down trying to shake off whatever he was feeling cause he should be feeling nothing.

 "I'll be back."

Mikey grabbed his phone and walked out of the room past the standing mirror. Patrick looked down at the paint. It was strangely relaxing to lay there and just let Mikey paint on him. He could see very well from this angle though. He looked at the mirror and got up off the bed to go look. He stood in front of it and his eyes went wide as he looked at the designs Mikey had painted. They were beautiful. He smiled faintly as he looked each one.

  **When my face don't seem to want to shine Cuz it's a little bit dirty.**

 Mikey returned after getting a phone call he didn't want. He saw Patrick at the mirror before he entered. The flowers made him look different, like he wasn't of this world. Like he belonged in some fantasy kingdom where he ruled as the leader of the faeries or some shit that Gerard would know about. Suddenly Mikey was irrationally angry at Patrick. He walked in practically ignoring him. He sat on his bed and lit a cigarette. Patrick saw Mikey move out of the corner of his eye and smiled for a second until he saw the look on Mikey's face. He wandered over and crawled onto the bed, careful not to ruin any of the flowers.

"What's the matter?"

"You should go shower. This was a dumb idea."

 Mikey wouldn't look at Patrick at all. He just kept his eyes closed as he sucked on the cancer stick. He didn't like the way his heart would beat faster when he did look at him. Patrick frowned a little.

"I thought they were pretty. You did a good job."

"Waste of time and I probably ruined Gee's brushes with this cheap shit."

Mikey just wanted to be alone. He wanted Patrick to leave. He wasn't comfortable at all.

"Besides I was wrong."

  **Well, don't just stand there, say nice things to me. I've been cheated I've been wronged**

"Wrong about what?"

Patrick furrowed his brows at him and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"I thought maybe the flower could improve your homely state, but now I realize nothing could do that. You're always gonna look like that...plain and boring."

Patrick was little shocked at first, not sure he just heard that right, but after a minute it started to sink in and he looked at Mikey. He was more than sure Mikey knew how he felt about the way he looked. If he didn't it was because he hadn't been listening. Either way that hurt a lot. It wasn't something that surprised Patrick in the way of being something he didn't know but he was surprised that Mikey would say that.

"I...don't even know what to say to that..."

"Nothing to say and you are obviously fine with the way you look cause you have never tried to change it or get better so in a way you are lucky that I chose you cause you would be pretty lonely if I never did."

Mikey finished the cigarette and put it out. Patrick's eyes went a little wide as he sat there and listened to Mikey. His heart hurt and his eyes stung a bit. He shook his head, he would not cry in front of Mikey. He evidently meant nothing to Mikey and never did. He'd been wrong to even give him another chance. He gathered up his clothes where he'd left them and started getting dressed

"You know what, I think I do know what to say. Go fuck yourself and lose my number."

Now Mikey looked at Patrick. He looked ridiculous putting his close on with the flowers still on him.

 "What's the matter Trick, can't handle the truth?"

Mikey knew he was pushing too much, but he needed to. He needed to get rid of this...whatever it was. He didn't want to change how he acted towards Patrick or how he felt. He couldn't, not now.

 (and you You don't know me, I can't change I won't do anything at all)

"No, I just should've known better than to come back here, or give you a second chance. I clearly mean nothing to you and am worth nothing to you."

 Patrick finished getting dress and picked up his phone to text Frank.

"Of course you aren't, why would you think anything more about yourself."

Patrick glared at him. He could feel the tears almost starting.

"Because usually when you date someone it's because you care about them and feel something for them. Though I guess you can't do that when you have no heart."

Patrick stormed upstairs before he could actually start crying.

"Who said we were ever dating!"

 Mikey yelled up after him. He flopped on the bed on his back and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. Thankfully that was over. He would give Patrick a few days to chill out and then have him over and they would make out or some shit. Yeah, that was the plan, but for now he had a little peace.

*

*

*

"I'm so sorry Patrick."

Frank was holding Patrick as he cried and shook. Frank couldn't believe what he had been told. The horrible things Mikey had said. He wanted to yell at Gerard for having a lousy and cruel brother, but he knew it wasn't his boyfriend's fault. That would also only make Patrick feel worse that he caused a fight between Gerard and him. Patrick cuddled his face into Frank's shoulder and just cried, he couldn't hold it back and with Frank he knew he didn't have to. He felt so stupid and worthless.

"I don't....kn-now why I ever...ev-ven th-thought he c-cared about me....I'm such...and idiot."

"We all were Ricky, we all were. God, I am shocked you didn't punch him, I would have."

Frank heard his phone go off and knew it was Gerard, but he ignored it to take care of his baby brother.

"I d-don't do v-violence....you kn-now that."

"I know Ricky, I just..."

There was a knock on the door. Frank sighed cause he knew who it was.

"Come in Gee."

Gerard poked his head in and frowned a little.

 "How's it going?"

"How do you think Gee, your piece of shit brother broke Ricky's heart and only cause I love you I am not out right now breaking his face."

"What'd he do to him?"

Gerard's eyebrows went right up

"Wait...you haven't talked to Mikey at all? Then why were you blowing up my phone?"

Frank was really confused now.

"Cause I came home and Mikey is a weird mood, and a neighbor said something about a guy storming out of the house looking upset. I was a little worried cause I knew Patrick was gonna be there."

 Gerard frowned.

"Well the neighbor was right it was Patrick cause your brother broke his heart."

Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"That still doesn't tell me what he did to him."

Frank looked at his little brother.

 "Rick, do you want to tell him?"

Patrick shook his head and refused to look at Gerard.

"Sorry Gee, it's not my place to say what happened unless he lets me."

"I d-don't care. It's his br-rother."

 Patrick mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm not m-moving though."

Frank held Patrick tightly and rehashed everything that Patrick said to him to Gerard. As he spoke he could feel Patrick shaking more and it only upset him more.

"So now you know Gee."

Gerard gritted his teeth together. He was surprised that one of them hadn't punch his brother in the face already.

"I...have no words...I don't know...and you didn't knock him out when you picked Patrick up?"

"Patrick didn't tell me everything till we got home."

"Fair enough I guess."

"No Gee, this is completely unfair. I just don't understand it at all and this has been going on for two years. Who knows what kind of a proper relationship Ricky could have been in had it not for been this...mess."

"I was referring to you not beating the shit out of my brother because you didn't know. I know this isn't fair. Patrick shouldn't have been dealing with this shit when he could have actually been happy. I'm sorry that my brother is a little piece of shit, if I'd had any idea I'd have handed his ass to him a long time ago."

Frank looked up at his boyfriend.

 "Look Gee, I don't want this to change us or anything, but...Mikey is not welcome in my life anymore, not for a while at least till I take care of Rick."

"I understand that entirely, and I'm on your side with this. It's not going to change anything between you and me."

Gerard shook his head.

"I just need you to give me a little time. We can meet up again at school after the weekends over."

Frank leaned up a bit.

"I still love you Gee."

Gerard nodded and offered a small smile before kissing Frank on the cheek gently.

"I love you too. Take care of Patrick."

 Gerard gently patted the top of Patrick's head, the only part of him really that wasn't hidden by Frank's arms. Patrick looked up a little and offered a weak almost smile but Gerard could see how forced it was.

"Take care Gee and don't do anything stupid."

"Since when do I ever do stupid shit?"

 Gerard grinned as he backed towards the door. Frank chuckled as Gerard left with a wave.

 "Oh Ricky, what am I going to do with you. I know, how about we order Chinese and watch crappy horror movies?"

Patrick shrugged and didn't really move.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"If you were older I'd get you drunk too."

He frowned up at Frank for that one.

"I said if you were older, sheesh, what kind of a shitty brother do I look like?"

Patrick rolled his eyes and smushed his face back into Frank's shoulder. He shifted and his clothes felt funny against a patch of skin. It took him a second before he remembered.

"I...I'm gonna shower and put on PJs I guess, if we aren't going anywhere."

He looked up at Frank.

"Alright, hey I'll put mine on too and we can have a slumber party!"

"Sure, Frank."

Frank stood up lifting Patrick with him.

"Meet you in the living room then!"

Frank ran off to his room to get dressed. Patrick sighed and trudged up to his room to gather his stuff and go to the bathroom. He wanted this paint off of him and he wanted it off now but he wasn't 100% sure of how easy it was gonna come off. He got the water running and got undressed, refusing to look at the flowers for longer than a few seconds at a time. The water felt good but it didn't help. He focused instead on scrubbing every trace of stupid painted flower off of himself, not realizing he'd started crying again.

* * *

Mikey was in his bed laying down when he heard the door open.

"Ma, is that you?"

Gerard heard Mikey and frowned. He marched downstairs.

"No, it's me, but you're gonna wish it was just mom in about two seconds. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Gee? What are you doing home?"

"I was home once already, nice subject change though kid."

"Uh...thanks?"

Mikey scratched his head in confusion. Gerard glared at him hard, gritting his teeth again for a second before taking a deep breath.

 "I'm going to slap you with a sarcasm sign, I asked you what the fuck is wrong with you and I expect an answer. I'm not fucking around, Mikey."

“Nothing wrong with me, I'm fine,, I just needed a nap that's all."

Gerard slapped him up the back of the head.

"That's bullshit and we both know it. I can think of several things wrong with you and sum them up under the category of _Shit You Did To Your Ex_."

"Ow, fuck Gee that hurt and...oh, um...it just wasn't working out so I broke it off."

"Good. It was supposed to hurt. Don't fucking lie to me. You forget I do actually hear about shit you do. Try again."

Gerard glared at him and folded his arms over his chest.

 "I have never in my life been so disappointed and disgusted by you."

Mikey looked at Gerard. He had never heard his brother talk like that about him. He had never been disappointed in him. It made his heart break. He said nothing else as he left the room. He headed down to the basement, but he turned into the garage and grabbed his bike. He rode out of the house not sure when he would return.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

 "Are you alright Mikey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Pete?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Shut up."

Pete opened his mouth to say something else and then closed it.

 "Hey Mikey, isn't that Patrick?"

 Mikey looked up with wide eyes. It was Patrick...and he was smiling and laughing and with someone. Mikey recalled the conversation he overheard with Frank and Gerard a few weeks ago.

_"I'm telling you Gee, I have never seen him happier and Bob treat him so well. He is smiling all the time and laughing! I never thought I would hear my little brother laugh again after..."_

 There was a pause as Mikey stayed hidden against the wall where he nearly stumbled in on Frank and Gerard talking in the kitchen. It was summer vacation for all of them and Mikey hadn't seen Patrick since school ended. Now he understood why. Patrick had a boyfriend.

**I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will**

Patrick shook his head as he laughed at Bob's story. His heart felt light and happy listening to Bob talk.

"So what kind of sweet can I get for my sweet?"

Patrick couldn't help the giggle and light blush at that.

"Um...surprise me."

"Okay."

 Bob leaned in and kissed Patrick silly and then walked to the counter to order their ice cream treat. Patrick hummed happily and moved over to a little table to sit and wait for Bob to come back.

"Wow, look at him!"

 "Pete, shut up."

Mikey was gritting his teeth as Bob came over with a sundae and two spoons.

"Open wide sweetheart."

Patrick laughed, rolling his eyes slightly but listened and let Bob feed him at least one bite of the ice cream.

Mikey watched as Patrick opened his mouth and took the ice cream in. Mikey remembered that mouth, those lips, how they felt against his. Before he knew it he was out of his chair and heading to the door.

"Mikey wait, your bag!"

Mikey froze. The whole cafe looked at Pete...all except...

(I wanna push you down, well I will well I will)

Patrick looked up and his appetite vanished entirely. His heart sank and he just kind of watched Mikey. He looked upset and part of Patrick wanted to be smug and happy about that but that just wasn't him. He was more confused than anything as to what had upset Mikey but knew he wasn't supposed to care.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Mikey didn't wait to hear what Patrick’s answer was. He took off out of the shop and ran not even grabbing his bike.

Patrick looked up at Bob and nodded a little.

 "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You were staring at that boy, do you know him from school?"

Patrick shrugged and sighed.

"Something like that."

Bob looked at him with concern.

"Did you want to go say hi? You could have you know."

Patrick shook his head quickly.

"No."

"Alright."

Bob didn't want to push Patrick so he went back to the ice cream treat.

Patrick saw the look on Bob's face and felt like an asshole.

 "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay Pat, really it is."

Patrick wasn't so sure but didn't say anything else. He loved Bob and settled on trying to enjoy their date.

**I wanna take you for granted. I wanna take you for granted well well well I will**

"Um...excuse me? Patrick?"

Patrick looked up at the boy that'd yelled at Mikey in the first place. Pete, he remembered his name was. "Uh...hi..."

"Hey so listen, um...Mikey left without his bag and well...his bike and I gotta go to my job, can you get it back to him. I'm sure Gerard would be worried about it." Pete handed Patrick the bag and then waved.

"Thanks man."

He left and Patrick looked at the bag and sank down in his chair a bit, internally cursing and trying to decide if giving it to Frank to pass along was a good idea or not.

"Uh...Pat, what was that about? Do you know the boy that left before more than just school?"

Patrick groaned and put his head down on the table.

"His brother is dating Frank...and he's.........sort of my ex.....the one I told you about."

"Wait...that's Mikey? The one that hurt your feelings?"

Patrick sort of nodded without looking up

"Oh...well then I guess we should get the items back to Gerard after we finish here.

 Bob saw Patrick look up a little surprised.

"I'm friend with both Frank and Gerard sweetheart. We all share one class together."

"I knew you were friends with Frank, wasn't sure about Gerard but makes sense I guess seems how they are usually joined at the hip."

"Yeah and the PDA can get pretty severe at times. I used to carry a squirt gun to separate them."

 Bob chuckled and then reached out and touched the younger boy's hand.

"It's alright. We all have our first loves and they are kind of hard to forget cause the influence us in some way for the rest of our relationships, whether we look for the same or we avoid their style at all costs."

Patrick raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. Sometimes he forgot how old Bob was and it would just hit him when Bob said things like that. He nodded in agreement but wasn't totally sure what to make of it.

"Come on, let's finish this up and head over. I wanted to ask Gerard about one of our classes next semester anyway."

Patrick nodded quietly and went back to the ice cream. He didn't eat much of it, his appetite still not coming back. He tried though.

Bob finished most of the sundae. When they were done he had Patrick grab the bag and he went and unhooked the bike with the key in the front pocket. He loaded it into his car and then they were off.

*

*

*

 Mikey was tired. Not the kind that required sleep cause no amount of sleep can heal you from emotional exhaustion. His heart hurt in a way that it never had before.

  **Oh but don't bowl me over Just wait a minute well it kinda fell apart, things get so crazy, crazy**

He had stupidly sat at the park where he and Patrick used to go. All the memories kept flooding back of...Mikey shook his head. He needed to get away, but he could never go far enough. The shy sweet boy was always there in the back of his mind. Plaguing him. Haunting him. Driving him crazy.

"Fuck, I hate this."

Mikey moved up his driveway. He saw a car in the driveway next to Gerard's, but didn't recognize it. He walked into the house and heard his brother and another voice, but ignored them. He went down to his room to hide and forget about...

"Patrick."

Patrick looked up from the two or three little Polaroids he'd found sitting on Mikey's nightstand. He thought he'd have thrown these away by now, he hadn't even really wanted to take them in first place claiming they were lame and cheesy. He felt his heart stop as he saw Mikey and he wasn't sure what to do or say. Mikey was frozen. Patrick was there...here in his room, on his bed holding...he told Patrick that he threw them out. Patrick looked so cute in them though, smiling shyly at the camera. Mikey just couldn't so he hid them and now he looked at them every day. That was his Patrick...back then before... Patrick set the pictures down where he'd found them and kind of shrunk in on himself. Mikey was in the way of the stairs.

 "Sorry...just kind of wandered while I was waiting..."

He mumbled and looked down.

"What are you doing here?"

"That guy...Pete...asked me to bring your stuff back and give it to Gerard..."

"So the car is..."

"Bob's..."

"Your...boyfriend...and he knows Gee."

"They go to school together...he's in the same class as Frank and Gerard. They're friends."

Patrick shrugged and tried to ignore the sound in Mikey's voice that made him uneasy.

"So...he's Gee's age I guess. Wow, um, that's nice that they are friends."

Mikey was nervous and he wasn't used to it. He knew Patrick was special, but of course he could land a mature college age boyfriend. Why would he bother with boys his own age?

Patrick nodded and shrugged a little.

 "I...uh...'m gonna go see if they are done talking..."

Patrick leaned a little to look pointedly at the exit behind Mikey, hoping he'd just move and let him the hell out of here.

"They were still talking when I came in and something about a video for class."

"Oh.....ok..." Patrick internally cursed.

“Do you want something to drink, um I think we still have root beer, the one you liked a lot. I can get one for you."

Patrick looked up, more than a little confused, but nodded gently. Mikey was being... _nice_? Patrick wasn't sure when the other shoe would drop but he was almost certain it would.

"Um...I also still have these."

Mikey moved to his desk and pulled out the snack cakes that Mikey once told him he liked cause of the filling. Patrick was even more surprised but shook his head. He tried to be as polite as possible.

 "No thanks...I just ate..."

"Right...ice cream of course, how stupid of me."

Mikey looked down shuffling his feet a bit.

"We could play a video game or listen to music?"

Patrick shrugged. He was stuck here for a while apparently.

"I guess..."

Mikey went and hooked up the set. He looked at the controllers.

"Here, you can be player one."

Patrick tilted his head in confusion. Mikey was almost being too nice. A complete 180 from the Mikey he knew and he wasn't sure what to do with it.

"Um...what do you want to play?"

"I...uh...I was never good at any of the games...so you pick."

 Patrick said, only half paying attention, still trying to figure out what was wrong with Mikey. It wasn't a bad thing, per say, but it was unsettling.

"Okay, uh...how about we play the one where we work together to defeat the bad guy."

"Sure..."

"Cool..."

 Mikey put the game in and hit start.

*

*

*

"Shit..." Patrick mumbled as his character failed majorly and screwed the round for them. He wasn't sure how he always did it but it was infuriating.

"It's okay, we can try again. Let's try a different approach. "

Patrick looked over at Mikey and raised an eyebrow. Normally he'd just be yelling at Patrick. He was so weirded out by this nice version of Mikey.

"Ok..."

Mikey smiled shyly and started the round again.

* * *

"Bob, what the hell are you thinking? You realize if Frank finds out he'll skin you alive? What good could possibly come of this?"

Gerard asked him exasperatedly after figuring out why this conversation had gone on as long as it had. He could just feel the headache starting and was not ready to explain this to his boyfriend.

"They are both not over each other. It was clear when they saw each other. I am doing the right thing, now go order the pizza so we can get back to the video."

Gerard shook his head.

"Did Patrick not tell you all the bullshit my stupid brother put him through? And how he treated him?"

"He did and do you not realize that means that Mikey is more in love with Patrick then he cares to admit?"

"No, it means my brother is a shithead and clearly can't handle a relationship."

Gerard shook his head.

"Gerard...he is only 16 and his only role model is you and you are not even around that much cause you are always with Frank."

Gerard frowned at him and grumbled.

"Not an excuse for that shit."

"Man Gee, who's big brother are you, Mikey's or Patrick’s?"

"Mikey's but that doesn't mean I have to tolerate his shitty behavior or be ok with how he treated Patrick. Patrick is also Frank's brother."

Gerard glared .

"How long have you been punishing him for now?"

Bob raised an accusing eyebrow at the older boy. Gerard frowned and furrowed his brow.

"I haven't been punishing him."

"Gerard...I haven't heard you say much nice about your brother since I met you. It's obvious that you were really hurt that he could do those kinds of things to someone as sweet as Patrick and I do agree cause you are nothing like that...but did you ever question how that happened? If someone else in Mikey's life made him that way...without you knowing?"

"All he's really had is me and mom so unless it was someone at school or something then I don't know, Bob." Gerard shook his head and looked at the ground. The thought had crossed his mind but he couldn't bring himself to talk to Mikey about it.

"Did you ever ask him?"

Gerard shook his head again and sighed heavily.

"What am I supposed to even say to him?"

"Well...how about first I love you and then I forgive you and then go from there. You will find the words in your heart."

Gerard wrinkled his nose. He did love his brother but he didn't know that he forgave him.

"Not now though, wait a bit. Meanwhile go order the damn pizza Way, I'm starving and I know dealing with awkward feelings can make you famished."

"Yeah, yeah. Chill, Bryar. I'll get the damn pizza."

 Gerard rolled his eyes and dug out his phone to go call the pizza place.

"Good. now I'm going to take a leak and then when you are done, check on the kids through the garage so they don't see you."

Gerard waved him off as he dialed the number and held the phone to his ear.

*

*

*

"One more, just one more....yes! Yes Patrick you did it!"

Mikey leaped up as the big boss of the game fell defeated, He pulled Patrick into a hug.

 "I knew we could do it!"

Patrick froze and wasn't sure what to do. This was so weird and just was not adding up in Patrick's mind Mikey felt Patrick still and pulled away quickly.

 "Sorry, I..."

"Mikey..."

 Patrick took a deep breath.

 "What the hell is with you today?"

"Sorry...I'm..."

Mikey got up and turned the game off. He stayed facing the TV.

"Mikey...I just...you've never ever been like this and it's confusing as hell...what's going on?"

Patrick got up and tugged at Mikey's arm.

"I hate seeing you with him."

Patrick furrowed his eyebrows together. As he started thinking about that night and he wrinkled up his nose.

"Not really your business whom I'm with."

"No it isn't. You’re right."

Patrick watched him for a minute.

"And why would it bother you anyway, you made your thoughts on me quite clear."

"I...."

"That's what I thought."

Patrick turned to head up the stairs, hoping Bob and Gerard would be done by now. Mikey sighed. He was pathetic. He didn't deserve Patrick. He didn't deserve anyone. Brendon was right. Patrick took off up the stairs and Gerard sighed from his hiding place. He saw the look on his brother's face and he felt kind of stupid. He waited for Patrick to be gone before he moved into Mikey's room and pulled him into a tight hug before he could say anything.

 "I'm sorry I haven't really been here for you. I won't say I forgive you for what you did to him because it's not for me to forgive, but I do love you and I want to make up for the way I acted about all of this. Talk to me, Mikes."

Mikey collapsed in Gerard's arms and cried. He cried for himself and Patrick and how he treated him. He cried for how fucked up he was now. When he was cried out he collapsed in Gerard's arms. Gerard brought him to the bed. Mikey wiped his face off with his sleeve hiccuping.

"Do you remember Adam?"

* * *

 "Sorry sweetheart, I can't leave yet. I am waiting for Gerard to return"

"I...want to go home...I can get the bus I guess and talk to you later. I just can't sit here anymore."

Patrick sighed and shook his head.

"Alright Patrick. I will see you tomorrow then, and hey, we have the fair right?"

Patrick nodded, and pushed up on his toes to kiss Bob's cheek. Bob smiled as he touched Patrick's cheek and then let him go.

"Stay safe Patrick."

Patrick smiled and headed out. As he stepped outside he reached for his phone to put in his headphones but his pocket was empty.

 "Shit..."

He realized he must have left it behind and headed back through the garage to try and get his phone as quickly as he could and leave again. He froze when he saw Gerard holding Mikey and Mikey...crying?

"It's not your fault Gee, you were so excited about getting into college and...I didn't tell you what was going on with us."

 Mikey remembered the words that Brendon pushed into him. He would never be good enough to anyone else. Gerard shook his head.

"I still should've been here for you. Checked on you or something. I don't know how I didn't see that something was wrong."

"What would you have done? We were 12. You were almost 18. He could have called you on bullying."

"I would have figured it out."

Mikey shrugged.

 "The damage was done already done. It's better this way. I hurt Patrick. I don't deserve him. It's my penance."

Gerard shook his head and grumbled.

 "Why did you screw things up with him? The Mikey I know could never be that heartless and I can see now that it's hurting you."

"I had to! Don't you see!? He deserves someone better like Bob! He treats him like gold!"

"Yeah, Bob is good to him. But you could have been to and you chose not to be."

Gerard looked down at him.

 "The only reason you didn't deserve him was because of how you treated him."

"You just don't get it Gee. I did that so he would leave me before I became like Adam and really hurt him like I was hurt."

"You are nothing like him. And if you're scared that you're acting like him you call me and we talk through it. But the fact that you didn't want to hurt Patrick and pushed him away to protect him says that it was never a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"It means you cared about him. You wouldn't have hurt him."

"But I could have. I could have so i kept myself distant from him, using him, but...it back fired."

"I don't think you could have. Not like that. But you didn't give yourself a chance to find out and hurt him anyways."

Gerard sighed and shook his head before resting his chin on Mikey's head.

"I don't know why you'd believe anything someone as shitty as that said anyways."

"Cause he was the only voice talking to me at the time. I had no friends back then remember?"

Mikey sighs at the weight of his brother is comforting.

"He's so cute you know and he does this thing with his nose when he is confused. His smile is kind of lopsided like yours, but different. It's...unique like him."

Mikey starts to feel the tears welling up inside his closed eyes again.

"I fell for him Gee, I fell for him so hard and it scared me."

Gerard nodded and smiled a little.

"Yeah it usually is scary in the beginning. It's everything at once and you feel kind of crazy."

"No no no, you don't understand, when I was painting him...I realized I loved him."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It was a bad thing...it still is cause I still do. But this is better for him. Bob is better for him."

"It's not a bad thing. It's never a bad thing to love someone. Do you know Bob was actually talking to me for such a long time so you guys could talk and sort your crap out?"

"W-What? Why would he do that?"

"Because he's not blind. He obviously saw what I missed."

Patrick stood by the door in shock and almost in tears. So unsure of what to make of any of this. Mikey... _loved him_? He wondered what had happened to him that they kept mentioning. He stepped closer to the door and hesitated before cracking it open a bit more. Gerard saw him and nodded for him to come in and take Mikey from him. He stepped up to Mikey, hugging him as Gerard moved away and let go of him.

**Don't rush this baby. Don't rush this baby, baby...**

Mikey's first instinct was to push away, but he was weak from the tears and his emotions and he just couldn't. Patrick shook him head and hugged Mikey tight.

"It's ok, Mikey."

"It's not, it's really not."

"Not right now. No. But you can try and fix it."

 Patrick said quietly and Gerard smiled, nodding before he headed back upstairs to Bob.

"How, why, why would you want me? All I ever did was push you around and make you do things for me. I used you to make myself feel good and..."

"Like you said, you were scared. Things are less scary when you have help. Yes. You used me and you hurt me. Yes I'm still pissed off and hurt. But you know what...I'd rather help you stop hurting."

He looked up at him.

 "I didn't mind doing things for you when you weren't treating me like total garbage. I wanted you to feel good. I don't mind being pushed around to an extent but there is a fine line when that becomes abusive."

"Wait...so you liked some of the things I did to you?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have stuck around at all."

  **I wanna push you around, well I will, I will I wanna push you down, well I will, I will**

"I thought you were just...I'm so confused now."

"What's confusing you? I'll help you understand it."

"What did you like?"

Patrick shook his head. He wasn't totally sure why he liked any of it. That never made sense to him but it was comfortable. With Bob he didn't miss what he had with Mikey but at the same time Mikey being too sweet, too kind, too passive...that wasn't right and it didn't feel right to Patrick. He didn't like it.

"I liked that I could give up control sometimes, let you decide. I liked being able to have someone else in charge and take care of me even though I guess I was taking care of you. I liked when you were a little rough with me, reminding me of my place. I liked that I even had a place. I liked that I was _yours_ and I knew it. But I didn't like being made to feel worthless for giving you what you wanted. I did that because I liked seeing you happy, or pleased at the very least."

Patrick took a deep breath and tried to relax. Getting worked up wouldn't help at all.

"That was all I ever really wanted, you happy. I felt wanted and needed sometimes. Yes, you pushed too hard, made me hate you and love you in the most confusing ways. I wanted to leave you at times and yet I couldn't bring myself to want it bad enough to do it."

Mikey was speechless. He did all that to Patrick?

"I...I don't know what to say. I don't know how much I can change and... I may still treat you the same sometimes...but I can try to be better to you?"

**I wanna take you for granted. I wanna take you for granted, yeah yeah well I will.**

Patrick smiled a little.

"If you start crossing that line I'll be sure to let you know. I'm not totally weak; I just didn't know what to do before. I didn't know what was going on. Trying is better than nothing."

Mikey felt so strange. He wasn't in charge, He wasn't sure of himself. He felt...vulnerable.

"S-So where do we go from here?"

Patrick could see the look in Mikey's eyes and his face softened. He stepped back from the boy a little and looked up at him.

"I don't know, we'll have to figure it out together. For now, you tell me."

"Um...Gerard said something about pizza? Go get us some and something to uh...drink?"

Patrick nodded and turned to go upstairs to look for the pizza and some pop. It was simple, he didn't seem certain but it was a request and an easy one. They'd have to figure this out from scratch. Mikey sat down on his bed. Patrick listened to him. He did what Mikey asked. Could he really do this? Could he make it work without being mean or hurtful? What would Gerard say, or Bob, or...

"Holy shit, Frank is gonna kill me!"

Patrick smiled at Gerard who raised an eyebrow in question. He'd already talked to Bob and was waiting to see how things went. He couldn't really gauge how Bob felt about it though. Patrick nodded faintly. He grabbed two plates to get some of the pizza and then went to the fridge to find the pop. Gerard just kind of watched him go. He seemed happy and didn't look like there'd been any tears. That had to be a good sign right.

"See I told you. Now come on and let's go finish the movie before I have to take Patrick home."

Patrick stopped and looked at Bob, frowning deeply.

"Told him what?"

"That Gino's pizza is better than that place we order from when we are on campus."

 Bob smiled at Patrick.

"So I heard you guys beat the big boss."

"Oh, yeah. Took a few tries but we got it."

Patrick smiled back but he still felt off. "Bob..."

"Yeah Patrick?"

"I......Mikey and I....."

Patrick sighed and shook his head in frustration, he couldn't think of any easy way to talk to Bob right now.

"Go on, I'll tell you when we have to leave."

Patrick just kind of looked at him for a minute before taking the food and pop back down to Mikey. Gerard looked at Bob at raised an eyebrow.

"You already know. Don't you?"

"Of course I do, I told you I knew from the beginning."

Bob took a bite of his pizza and washed it down with a sip of soda.

 "So I'm transferring to Chicago University in the fall. My grades were good enough to get me into my chosen major right away."

Gerard nodded and sat beside him.

"Congrats, that's awesome. Didn't know you wanted to transfer."

"Yeah, I have my aunt up there so I can live off campus with my cousins. It will be a pretty cool adventure and of course I will keep in touch with you and Frank."

"You had damn well better."

Bob smiled and then went back to his pizza.

*

*

*

"That was amazing. Bob has good taste in pizza."

Patrick chuckled and nodded as he set his own plate down. Mikey moved to lay back on his pillow and sighed. Patrick curled up a bit and got comfy in his little corner.

"You...you don't have to be so far away you know."

Patrick looked at him and smiled a little. He scooted over to be beside Mikey, still a gap between them but a minuscule one.

"Can I hold you?"

Patrick nodded and smiled at him, chuckling quietly.

"Of course you can."

Mikey lifted his arm over Patrick's head. Patrick scooted over a little more to snuggle into Mikey's side. He fit here, and for the first time it actually just felt nice. There was still a small amount of worry in the back of his mind but he was able to push it away and ignore it. Mikey carefully put his arm down and pulled Patrick in close.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah."

Mikey lets out the breath that he was holding. Maybe everything will be alright with them. Maybe they will get back to the place they were before it all changed. Maybe...

  **Well I will, push you around, I want to push you down, well I will.**

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, teasers, sneak peeks, and general mayhem you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki & my Feisty Fluffy!Patrick @thePetetoherPat ^-^


End file.
